Am I Still Daddy's Little Girl?
by I'm.Only.Human.Dude
Summary: Sort of a continuation of the "Will You Love Me In The Morning?" series. Madison breaks her father's Nobel Prize, and will do anything to keep her parents from finding it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! I was stuck in my condo in Florida. No, don't get me wrong, it was awesome! But my dad didn't turn on the WiFi, so I could't update. This popped into my mind on they way home. Hope you guys like it!**

**0x0x0x **

Madison slowly picked up her glasses. To say she was scared to put them on would be an understatement. She was terrified! The annoyingly obnoxious two year old she called her brother somehow got his hands on her glasses and threw them across the room. Just like her parents, she was as blind as a bat without them. Unfortunately, she was the klutz her mother used to be (and still is). So she tripped and fell all over the place while she looked for them.

When the pink glasses were properly on, her violet eyes widened in shock. The table, two chairs, goldfish bowl, and her father's Nobel Prize were broken. The four year old quickly filled up a glass with water and plopped the fish in. She took the table leg that popped off and screwed it back into the hole. Madison bit her lip. How would she explain the chairs? Maybe she could wing it. Yea right.

Madison pushed the brown hair out off her face as she looked around for duct tape. Suddenly, she stepped on something that didn't seem... right. Not the floor, too. She hesitantly looked down. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. She forgot about the Nobel Prize! There was a few cracks and chips. Her father was going to kill her. The television turned off, and footsteps started to come closer to the kitchen. Thank the Lord the stairs were right next to Madison. She quickly ran up and into her bedroom.

_Think Madison. Think!_ she thought. Madison ran all around her room, searching for a perfect spot to hide the damaged item. She settled for her toy trunk. Good thing too, the footsteps were coming up the stairs. Madison jumped on her bed and opened a book. Then, the door opened, revealing her parents.

"Madison, I know you're only four, but yesterday you read Romeo and Juliet in five hours without any help." Jeanette said as she walked towards the bed. Madison raised her eyebrow.

"The book's upside down, sweetie." she explained. Madison only nodded in response.

"We heard a loud noise. Dylan said you did it. Are you okay?" Simon asked as he joined his wife.

"Yeah, of course it is! W-W-Why wouldn't be?" Madison said nervously. Another thing she inherited from her parents:not being able to lie.

"Well, two chairs are broken. We just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Yeah, I just tripped."

"And broke two chairs?" Jeanette asked skeptically.

"It's sounds crazy, but I tripped." Madison avoided eye contact.

"Okay. But if anything happened, please tell us." Simon said as he and Jeanette left. Madison sighed in relief. A few minutes later though, her worry started again.

" 'Netta, have you seen my Nobel Prize?" Simon shouted.

"No Simon." she shouted back.

"Well, it's not here!"

Madison decided to go outside and bury the thing. She put on shoes and a jacket, told her parents, and went into the backyard. She dug a small hole into the ground and put it in. When she covered it with dirt, you could barely tell there was something under there. You know, if you were blind. Madison might have done better, but her mother called her in for dinner.

Madison's parent's played twenty questions with her, but somehow she managed to not slip up. She went to bed with butterflies in her stomach. This won't end well.

**0x0x0x**

**I had to write this. Also, I want to make a little shout out.**

**ChipmunksRule4ever: Thank you so much! You are so supportive!**

**Chow!**


	2. Plans and Nightmares

**Hey hey guys! I've been messaging a few people, and a lot told me to update this story! Anything for the fans! Anyways, I was in Hawaii, and then I went to California, and my schedule was way too busy to update anything! I'm sorry, but I'm back now. Also, one of my family member's just died. Well, sort of. My grandmother died a year ago yesterday, and so we do this memorial thing. But it feels like she just died. Anyways, let's pretend I'm not telling you something depressing and rejoice, for I have actually updated this!  
**

**Me: Now read my little brainwashed, mind controlled, no memoried-  
**

**Random Guy in audience- What?**

**Me: I said fans!**

* * *

Simon and Jeanette were in the living room, discussing random things that happened during the day. As they snuggled on the couch, Simon could not help but wonder about how his daughter was acting. He decided to bring this up with his wife.

"Jeanette, have you, by any chance, notice how Madison was acting?" he asked.

Jeanette pondered on that question for a few moments. "Yea. She was stuttering at dinner, something haven't seen her do since... well, she's never done that!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly! Something strange is going on," her husband declared.

"Do you suppose it has something to do with Madison and your Nobel Price?"

"Bingo."

"And your mind has already concocted a plan to find out if our daughter something to do with the missing award?"

"You know me too well. Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

Madison slept peacefully that night. That was, until, the nightmare began to haunt to slumber.

_Madison's Nightmare_

_Madison ran down the hall, crying as she did so. The rain had washed away the little dirt mountain that hid the Nobel Prize, and her parents had found it while taking a stroll. _

_Madison had searched and searched for a place where she would not be discovered, but it was too late. Her parents came up from behind, grabbed her by the arms, and carried her into the kitchen. They slammed her down on the ground, bruising the young girl's bottom and bringing tears to her eyes._

_"It was _you _who ruined your father father's priceless award!" Jeanette shouted, throwing the object at Madison._

_"I-I so s-s-sorry-" Madison started._

_"It's too late for apologies!" Simon smacked Maidson in the face, making her recoil in fear. "Do you know how hard I worked for that? Years of research, wasted, and it's all because of you!"_

_Madison began to sob loudly. Her parents had never yelled at her like this. In fact, they had never really yelled at her at all, let alone abuse her!_

_"That's right, cry you little baby! But don't come running to me!" Jeanette laughed. She picked up a broken wooden chair, and began to lightly hit Madison. Eventually, the hitting became whacking the poor girl with the stick, creating cuts and bruises everywhere. Madison screamed out in pain, but her parents continued to laugh and beat her._

_After a while, when little Madison could not take any more, her parents left her alone for a few minutes. However, the few moments of peace seemed to last long when Jeanette and Simon came back into the room, both faces dripping with evil._

_"Child, we have come to a very important decision. We are disowning you from the family." Simon said._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

* * *

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Madison woke up, drenched in sweat. Her face was wet from salty tears that poured out of her eyes, not showing any signs of stopping.

Jeanette and Simon ran into the room, immediately pulling their sobbing daughter into a comforting hug. The small girl cried into Simon's shoulder while she let Jeanette stroke her back.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked after a few minutes.

"I had a nightmare," Madison whispered.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Simon asked.

Madison was about to open her mouth and explain every single detail of the horrid dream, but then realized that if she did, her secret would be revealed.

"I don't remember," she lied.

The family sat on the bed for another fifteen minutes before Madison calmed down. Simon and Jeanette reluctantly left the room, still worried about their daughter. Jeanette wondered if the nightmare had anything to do with the missing Nobel Prize, but the thought left her behind before she could tell Simon.

They both decided they would put the plan into action.

* * *

**So, they have a plan? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Aw, poor Madison! It's not fun when your four and have cruel nightmares!**

**Okay, so I am also going to rewrite some of my stories, so before I update this, I am going to be working on something else. Please, review! It fills my heart with glee! Well, except when someone flames. Those aren't fun. :(**

**"You have to stay in shape. My grandmother, she started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the hell she is****." -Ellen DeGeners**

**Chow!**


End file.
